Yotsuba Alice
(or Clara Yotsuba in the English dub Glitter Force Doki Doki) is one of the main Cures in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. She is another one of Mana's childhood friends and is the heiress of Yotsuba Enterprises. Her Cure form is , or Glitter Clover in Glitter Force Doki Doki. Appearance Alice has big, dark orange eyes and matching coloured hair worn in two-layered buns adorned with two tiny clovers. A single curled strand of hair sticks out of each bun, while her bangs are cut at eyebrow length and her forelocks reach her mouth. Casually she wears a white dress with scalloped lining above a pale banana-coloured section trim with frills and accent by a piece of pastel yellow ruffled fabric to match that of the navel. A vibrant yellow bolero is worn over this with pale yellow ruffled lining and an orange bow sewn beneath the shoulder to accent the ribbon tied at the chest. She also wears goldenrod tights with black mary-janes and a choker necklace. During summer she switches for a pale yellow dress with a short-sleeved bolero that has a clover design on the chest, paired with a light orange choker. As Cure Rosetta, her eyes and hair become vibrant orange, and her hair grows to waist length, worn in large pigtails curled inward on end and held by two small loops of hair. These are held by gold leafy ribbons with a single strand hanging from it and a green clover that is sewn to the middle, adorned by a gold gem heart. She also gains green clover dangle earrings and a leafy choker. Her yellow dress has mint detailing and a white stripe going down the middle to accent her puffed sleeves, which are held by a mint ribbon. The skirt resembles a flower-shaped tutu with a layer of pastel yellow, followed by two white petticoat layers. Sewn to the navel is a mint ribbon with short, heart-shaped tails, while on the corner of her chest is an orange gem heart lined in mint with a clover-shaped cloth beneath it. Her white boots end below the knee with mint sole and cuff, accent by a golden toe, a bow on the side, and a design going down the middle. On each wrist is a feathery cuff held by a mint ribbon and gold bow. On her right hip hangs the Lovely Commune. Personality Alice is the mistress and heiress of Yotsuba Enterprises, an extremely successful business conglomerate. She is gentle and quiet, and has a somewhat bubbly manner and is always calm. Due to her upbringing, she is a girl of many talents, from music to martial arts to cooking. However, she sometimes says or does things which deviate from popular sentiment, shocking her friends, or just show it by going and introducing things and places owned by Yotsuba Industries, and consequently, owned by her. Despite her quiet nature, her anger is something to be wary of. Though rare, she can have powerful releases of her rage, especially if someone makes fun of or hurts her friends' feelings, and is very capable of beating up the ones at fault. Once calm and in control, she later regrets hurting them. She attended the same elementary school as Mana and Rikka, however, she now attends a private middle school, Nanatsubashi Academy, instead. But still has a close bond with them and would always have monthly tea parties. History Mana and Rikka first met Alice when they were young, while Mana was trying to catch a butterfly the two of them wandered into the yard of Alice's family mansion, they also attended the same elementary school. In elementary school when Alice was bullied by older boys in the school, Mana stepped in and defended her. Later when the boys bring their older brother back, Alice gets mad and beats them up using the martial arts skills she learned from her grandfather and because of this she is a bit afraid to use her powers at first preferring to support them from the sidelines. She finds out about Pretty Cure from the security cameras at Clover Tower and a couple of other areas but has the footage erased to protect the secret. She also finds Lance when Rikka and Mana accidentally leave him at school. She finally overcomes her fear and steps in to help her friends and transforms into Cure Rosetta to protect Cure Heart and Cure Diamond. Relationships Aida Mana: Mana is one of Alice's childhood friends and elementary school time classmates. Hishikawa Rikka: Rikka is another one of Alice's childhood friends and elementary school time classmates. Kenzaki Makoto: Makoto is one of her Pretty Cure teammates. Lance: Lance is Alice's transformation partner who helps her transform into Cure Rosetta. Sebastian: The chief butler of Yotsuba Zaibatsu and Alice's loyal servant. She gives orders to him whenever she wants, but he's also the person Alice trusts the most. Yotsuba Ichiro: Alice's grandfather and martial arts teacher. Itsusuboshi Reina: An acquaintance of Alice, and from Reina's perspective at least, her rival. Aguri Madoka: Met during the battle with Regina and encourages her to be strong. Yotsuba Seiji: Alice's father and president of Yotsuba clique. Nikaidou, Momota, and Yashima: They were classmates during elementary school-time. Cure Rosetta "The Sunny warmth! Cure Rosetta!" 陽だまりポカポカ！キュアロゼッタ！ Hidamari poka poka! Kyua Rozetta! is Alice's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents warmth. For Glitter Force Doki Doki, her catchphrase is "As Warm and Bright as the Sun! I'm Glitter Clover!" Transformation Lance cries out his name before Alice places her transformation Cure Lovead onto Lance's silver heart medallion object and shouts "Pretty Cure Love Link!" She then spells "L-O-V-E" on her Lovely Commune and the transformation begins. Alice floats around with her body glowing yellow. First, her hair glows yellow and grows into two long ponytails. Her hair then turns to a lighter orange and her hair accessories and clover shaped earrings start to appear, as well as her choker. Next, her arm warmers and dress appear as her Lovely Commune attaches itself to her dress. She taps her feet on the ground and her boots appear. Then she taps her chest and her yellow heart-shaped brooch materializes. Finally, her dress ribbon appears and Cure Rosetta poses saying her introduction speech. Attacks Rosetta Wall is Cure Rosetta's main defense, with the incantation . In Glitter Force Doki Doki, it is "Come on, Glitter Powers! Give me a Shield of Clover!" It is the first defensive attack in the Doki Doki! series. Rosetta Reflection is Cure Rosetta's secondary individual attack with the incantation It appears in Episode 11. She needs the Love Heart Arrow, and her Cure Lovead. She makes a clover-shaped wall that then appears and she uses it for defense. Although Rosetta Reflection is a defensive attack, the attack is also used for purifying Cutie Madame, which was used in Episode 25. Rosetta Balloon is Cure Rosetta's third individual attack performed with Magical Lovely Pad. It first appeared in episode 33. She can summon ribbons of light or a giant Lance. Power-Ups Like her Cure partners, she can power up by herself when she takes the battle seriously, and when this happens, a yellow light glows around her body. Etymology : Yotsuba (四葉) means "four leaves" or "four-leafed", referring to a clover, which is similar in shape to Cure Rosetta's designated card suit, the club. : The canon spelling of her name is currently unknown. "Arisu" ("有栖") is a common Japanese girl name, which comes from "有栖川", a common surname for Japanese royalty. In English, "Alice" means "noble", and is probably a tribute to the main character "Alice" from Lewis Carroll's story, Through the Looking Glass. Carroll's Alice travelled to a card-themed land named the Kingdom of Hearts, which fits in with the theme of Doki Doki!. Cure Rosetta refers to "Little Rose" in Italian. Her dub name, Clara, means "clear", "bright" or "famous".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clara_(given_name) Songs Alice's voice actor, Fuchigami Mai, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Nabatame Hitomi, who voices Aida Mana, Kotobuki Minako who voices Hishikawa Rikka, Miyamoto Kanako, who voices Kenzaki Makoto, and Kugimiya Rie, who voices Madoka Aguri. *'CLOVER ~A Maiden's Prayer~' *'Precious Treasure' Duets *'Treasure' (With Nabatame Hitomi and Kotobuki Minako) *'Beyond The Sky' (Along with Nabatame Hitomi, Kotobuki Minako, Miyamoto Kanako, Kugimiya Rie, Yoshida Hitomi and Kurosawa Tomoyo) Trivia *In episode 42, it's revealed that her zodiac is Gemini. **Alice's birth date, which is May 28th, was revealed by Yamaguchi Ryota himself via Twitter. *Alice was initially planned to have an older brother named Hiromichi, who was the former student council president of Oogai Middle School and was the one who led Mana to become president herself. He was eventually cut due to the idea of Mana having a crush on him, which went against her "charity" character idea. This is mentioned in the Official Complete Book of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. *Alice appeared as Cure Rosetta to give the 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 27 in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *Mana and Alice are the only two known Cures to retain their surnames in the English dub. Gallery :Main page: Yotsuba Alice/Image Gallery References Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure characters Category:Cures Category:Main characters